


Man Flu

by bandwidthlimit



Series: Leverage Ficlets [13]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandwidthlimit/pseuds/bandwidthlimit
Summary: “Are you kidding me? You want me to put a tracker on a man with the longest shit list in Western Civilization. You’re out of your mind.”
Relationships: Sophie Devereaux/Nathan Ford
Series: Leverage Ficlets [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840567
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Man Flu

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure the relationship tag only applies if you super read between the lines, but... whatever. It's implied.

“Just leave him be. It’s still morning.”

“Barely. Girl, it’s eleven thirty. We’re talking about Nate, here.”

“Seriously, Sophie. The last time he was late he walked in drunk.”

“He’s not downstairs, I checked. No one’s seen him leave the building.”

“Hardison, don’t you have a GPS in Nate’s shoes or his hat or something?”

“Are you kidding me? You want me to put a tracker on a man with the longest shit list in Western Civilization. You’re out of your mind.”

“Well, you put one in my shoes.”

“You stabbed someone with a fork!”

“So what? He deserved it!”

“Hey, shut up. Where’s Sophie?”

She shut the door softly against their bickering and let out a long sigh. She liked working with a team, she even liked that they were becoming a family, but listening to Eliot, Hardison, and Parker argue amongst themselves was wearing her thin. There was a fine line between being something like a family and becoming a family, and Sophie knew they were smudging it.

Sophie knocked softly on Nate’s door, and was answered with a hoarse, “Come in!”

When she opened the door, Nate struggled to sit up in bed without dropping the blankets beneath his chin. He made it halfway up before giving in and slumping back down. Sophie was pretty sure she could see him shivering.

“Hey,” he croaked, giving her a weak smile.

“Hey yourself,” Sophie shut the door behind her, and the heat of the room settled around her shoulders. “How are you feeling?”

He tried to laugh and gave a wet cough instead, which sent him farther down the headboard. He didn’t try to get back up. “Like I’ve been hit by a train.”

“You look it, too.” He was pale and sweating and glaring at her, and Sophie just smiled back at him.

“Thanks,” he grumbled dryly, and tried to tuck himself into a ball under the covers. “Hey, Soph? It’s… could you grab me another blanket? I’m freezing, here.”

Her expression softened, and she looked around, finally finding a blanket in the closet. Draping it over him, she ran her fingers through his hair, feeling how hot his skin was beneath it. “Let me make you some tea… I’ll let the others know you’re sick.”

“No,” Nate drug out the word, trying to sit up again. She pushed him gently back down, “Don’t do that. I’m up, I’m fine, let’s get to work.”

“You’re not going anywhere, Nate,” Sophie shook her head at him, muttering, “You stubborn ass,” under her breath as she left.

Eliot met her at the stairs, armed crossed over his chest. “He up there?”

“And he’s staying up there. Looks like he caught whatever’s going around. Come on,” Sophie touched his arm, and he followed her into the kitchen. “Help me make him soup. You remember what happened last time I cooked.”


End file.
